The present invention relates generally to checkout devices and, more specifically, to a checkout device with a produce guard.
Optical barcode readers are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. A common type of barcode reader is a dual aperture barcode reader of the type described in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,588. Such a barcode reader has a horizontal aperture and a substantially vertical aperture. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
Such barcode readers are often combined with a scale for weighing produce items. The scale includes a weigh plate over the horizontal aperture. Checkers who use the resulting checkout device may incorrectly position produce items on the weigh plate so as to lean them against a window in the vertical aperture.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a checkout device with a produce guard.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a checkout device with a produce guard is provided.
The checkout device includes a barcode reader and a produce guard. The barcode reader includes a housing containing a vertical window, a load cell assembly in the housing, and a horizontal weigh plate supported by the load cell assembly. The produce guard includes a horizontal member between the horizontal weigh plate and the load cell assembly, including an edge, and a vertical member coupled to the edge of the horizontal member for separating a produce item on the horizontal weigh plate from the vertical window of the barcode reader.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a checkout device with a produce guard.
It is another object of the present invention to minimize reduction of weight measurements caused by improper positioning of produce items by checkers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a produce guard that can be easily retrofitted into existing checkout devices.